


Sugar (Yes Please)

by seeyousoon (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Affection, Confident!josh, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Love, First Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Josh is 28, M/M, Praise Kink, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Tysh, and tyler is wrecked, babyboy!tyler, josh is a sweetheart basically, joshler - Freeform, problems with parents, shy!tyler, tyler is 21, virgin!Tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/seeyousoon
Summary: Josh is searching for someone to spoil. Tyler just wants to fall in love.They're pretty confident that they can work something out.{sugardaddy!josh and babyboy!tyler}





	1. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back ahahahahaha fml
> 
> this is also on wattpad aye

_{tyler pov}_

_\- - - -_

I knew I had hit rock bottom in my life when I found myself on the POF website, looking for a date/boyfriend/lover/something amongst the many profiles in the Columbus area.

Trying to find someone decent on a site like this was a long shot that probably wouldn't have much success. I had been a member of these types of websites before in the past, and most of the guys were either just looking to get laid or were single for a very, _very_  good reason.

Still, I was hopeful. Stranger things had been known to happen...

Looking through who was Nearby, I came across a profile that immediately intrigued me. Bright red hair, stunning brown eyes and a ring peeking out of his nose, he was exactly the kind of guy that I imagined my future boyfriend would look like.

Okay, not really. I honestly had no previous conception about how this "dream guy" would be like. Regardless, though, he was pretty cute.

**Josh Dun**

**28 years old**

**Columbus, OH**

**Looking for: Friends, LTR**

**"Hey I'm Josh, thanks for visiting my profile. If you can't already tell, I'm a pretty alternative guy and not just in the way I look haha.**

**So here's the deal: I'm not looking for any of that one-night stand, FWB, bed hopping type BS. What I want is... (Drumroll please!) someone to spoil!** **Yes, you heard that right. I'm looking for a special friend to spoil; financially and romantically.**

**Yes, I have money. Yes, I would like to spend it on you. No, I'm not going to pay you for sex. That's cheap. And I know your companionship and body are not cheap.**

**I just want someone honest, kind and loving to pamper and (hopefully) develop a great relationship with. Maybe we'll even fall in love?** **But think of it as a sugar daddy relationship, just with the punk-looking mess I am hahaha.**

**Anyway, if you're still reading this and you're interested, send me a message and let's get to know each other."**

Oh. My. God.

Was this guy for real?

I really hoped he was, because this sounded _way_  too good to be true. Being spoiled and pampered for absolutely no reason at all? This sounded like something straight out of a movie.

Looking at Josh and seeing how young he was, I wondered how he had managed to get all of this money he claimed he had. Was he secretly a billionaire? Rich parents? In the mafia?

My finger hovered over the Message button. I was sure he was probably absolutely inundated with messages from guys (and girls) about his generous offer. I wondered if it was even worth it to send him a message.

 _You joined here for a reason, didn't you?_  I asked myself. _You have to take chances, Tyler, and try to break out of that shell of yours._

Letting out a shaky breath, I finally opened the Message box and typed a simple message.

_Tyler: hi there, I'm Tyler, how are you?_

As soon as I sent the message, I mentally slapped myself for how basic and dull it sounded. Gee, even if he did happen to read it, why would he reply back to _that_?

To my surprise, a few moments later, my phone buzzed with a new message.

**Josh: Well hello there Tyler, my name's Joshua, but you can call me Josh. I'm doing well this evening, how are you?**

I could have screamed when I read his reply. I couldn't believe he was actually talking to me! This rock star looking dude was actually talking to awkward, homely-looking me.

_Tyler: i'm doing ok, thx. um I saw your profile_

_but i'm sure you're probably like_

_drowning in messages right now_

**Josh: Haha, I'm glad you took a chance to read over it. It's a hot mess, I know.**

**You know, believe it or not...**

**I actually haven't had many messages. The ones I have had are people calling me fake. I guess everyone thinks that I'm lying.**

**Can't blame them though.**

_Tyler: well how do I know you aren't lying?_

**Josh: Well let's face it, Tyler. Why would I be posting on here if I had something to hide?**

**That would be a little silly to do.**

**It would be sort of an elaborate lie as well and trust me, I'm not an elaborate person. :)**

_Tyler: just have lots of money right?_

_**Josh: Yes, are you interested? ;)** _

_Tyler: not really in the money._

_but I do think u are cute. and I like presents._

**Josh: I like giving presents.**

**I can give you whatever your heart desires, darling. Whether it's a gold watch or just a bouquet of flowers, I aim to please my lover.**

**Also, thank you for the compliment. You are quite cute yourself. A little young though. Hope you're not lying about being 18+. ;)**

_Tyler: twenty-one to be exact thank you very much_

**Josh: Perfect, we can go out for drinks then!**

_Tyler: are you being serious though_

**Josh: Of course. You've piqued my interest already, Tyler. I'd like to get to know you more.**

_Tyler: me too._

**Josh: I'm not on here much, to be honest. So my number is 555-XXXX. Call or text whenever you'd like, sweetheart.**

_Tyler: thanks. and just so you know, I am totally blushing my head off because you keep calling me cute things, so just thought you should know lol._

**Josh: Good to know. :)**

**I have some work to do in the morning, so I should probably get to bed, but I would be more than happy to talk more in the afternoon, if you would be up for it?**

_Tyler: yes please._

**Josh: Great! Talk to you tomorrow then. Sleep well, darling.**

_Tyler: good night josh)_

It was a good thing Josh had logged off now, because it was going to take me the rest of the night to catch my breath.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good to see you guys again, I have some catching up to do. \o/

I decided to give Josh a call after 1:00PM the next day. Normally, I wasn't one to enjoy talking on the phone, but I really wanted to hear what his voice sounded like. Hopefully this would be a good time...

He picked up after a few rings. "Hello?"

His voice was smooth and it immediately put me at ease. Not gruff at all, yet still rather firm, as if he were someone that spent a lot of time giving orders and organizing things over the phone. Which, honestly, wouldn't surprise me at all if that were the case.

I probably could have died right then and there, but I was wanting to make a good first impression with Josh, so I kept it under control.

"Hey Josh, this is Tyler. I hope this isn't a bad time."

"Tyler." He said my name and it sounded like heaven. I could definitely get used to hearing my name come from his lips. "It's good to hear from you. I actually just got done with my work for the day, so you caught me at a perfect time."

I smiled. "Oh, good. Was, um, work okay?"

"Oh, you know, just work." He laughed. "Just the normal, boring stuff. Do you work?"

"I work part time as a waiter, actually. One of those cafés in Downtown Columbus that think they are God's gift to the restaurant industry, you know?"

He laughed again and I wished I could freeze that sound and keep it in my personal data bank of memories to replay it whenever I wanted. "I know exactly what you mean, Tyler. I worked in a restaurant through college, so I understand."

"Art major?" I asked. "You know, judging from the pretty colorful hair?"

"No, I wish. Business major. Parents' wishes, you know? But it is what it is. I'm certainly no business tycoon, but I think I am starting to make waves in the company, so it's progress."

I couldn't help but to wonder if Josh worked for his parents or some other relative of his. I knew there were definitely some profitable companies in this city, based off from what my parents said.

"Enough about me, though," he said. "Tell me more about you sweetheart."

I shrugged my shoulders, before I remembered that he couldn't see me. "I'm pretty simple, to be honest. Just your average twenty-one-year old trying to find his way through life. But I've been wanting someone special to share that journey with, you know?"

Josh chuckled. "We sound alike."

"I think you'll find out more about me through time than me trying to convince you otherwise," I said.

"Fair enough. I appreciate the honesty."

I wondered if I had managed to come off the wrong way before he started to speak again.

"Are you doing anything the rest of the day?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm off work today, so I'm pretty free."

"Let me take you out for a coffee. I'm sure you'd prefer to meet for the first time at a public place, you know, for safety reasons. So I thought we could meet at the Royal Roast on 2nd Avenue? Then we can talk a bit more and see if we make a connection."

I was glad he couldn't see how vigorously I was nodding my head right now. "I love the Royal Roast." And I loved the prospect of 'making a connection,' but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Great. Say in an hour?"

"Perfect. I'll see you in an hour, Josh."

"See you there, darling."

Oh God, what was I going to wear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember my frens, if you meet someone off the internet in person, meet in a public place and tell your parents (or at least a friend) where you are going. or, preferably, have one of them go with you if possible. better to be safe than sorry! *psa over*
> 
> also proud of the fake coffee shop name I made up aye


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's your favorite TOP song?

The Royal Roast was pretty crowded for the middle of the day. Which was good, so in case Josh turned out to be some sort of serial killer, at least there would be plenty of witnesses to my disappearance.

I hoped I looked alright for our first meeting. I had put on my best pair of jeans, one of my favorite floral button-down shirts and a little bit of my father's cologne, just to add some sort of allure. Honestly, I probably looked like a hot mess, but hey, it was now or never.

It was a few minutes before 2:00 when Josh come into the shop. At least he was a punctual man, which was always a good sign. I held my hand up and waved, to which he quickly spotted me.

When he came over, he smiled and it looked even nicer in person than in his photos. "You must be Tyler," he said, holding his hand out.

I took his hand and shook it, returning the smile. "I am, it's nice to meet you in person, Josh."

"Same! Here, let me go order us some coffee. What would you like?"

"Just a latte is fine, extra cream."

He gave me a thumbs-up. "You got it."

As I watched him walk off to the front counter, I noticed that my heart was beating a mile a minute. I didn't know why I was so nervous meeting Josh; he was just a guy, after all. Albeit, a rich guy, but still just like anyone else.

He certainly didn't dress like he had a lot of money, or at least like he was trying to show it off to everyone. He looked like your average, young adult punk rock-looking guy. If I were to spot him in a crowd, I would have no clue that he was loaded, let alone trying to make it in the business world.

He was cute though. Really cute.

I could dig it.

Josh came back to our table a few minutes later with our cups of coffee in hand. "I hope it's just the way you want it," he said as he handed me mine.

I took a test sip and smiled. "It's perfect. Thank you, Josh."

"Don't mention it." Taking a seat, he gave me a brief once-over. "You look absolutely adorable, by the way. I love your style."

I smiled. "Thanks. My wardrobe normally consists mainly of skinny jeans, but I figured I should probably wear an actual pair of regular pants this time," I said, laughing.

"I love skinny jeans! Mine were all in the laundry, though, so had to settle with these," he said, motioning to the blue jeans that he had on.

Giggling, I tried to hide my excitement at how alike we seemed to be. "We're a match made in heaven."

"Might be," he said, winking. "You're even cuter in person than in your pictures."

Blushing, my face turned as hot as the cup of coffee in my hands. "Aw, thanks Josh. So are you."

Josh set his cup down on the table and smiled at me. "You having a good day so far, sweetheart?"

I was taken aback by the question. It wasn't typical of my life to have someone ask how my day was going. It made me feel... special, in a way. "I-It's great," I stumbled out. "Especially now that I got to meet you."

He gave me a sweet smile. "Did that make you feel good? Me asking you that?"

"It did." Well, I wasn't going to lie to him.

"I could tell." Josh smirked before chuckling. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're not used to someone spoiling you or lavishing you with affection, are you?"

"No. I've actually never had a lover or been in a relationship before. So this is all new to me."

He giggled. "You're so pure. That'll make things about 100x better. You know, since you've never experienced having feelings like this before."

Hearing him confirm what I already knew about myself made me feel oddly self-conscious. "Sorry that I don't have a lot of experience," I mumbled.

Josh reached over and placed a reassuring hand on my knee. "Sweetie, you're fine. You're perfect."

The spot on my knee burned from where his hand had been, but it was a pleasant burn, one that I could definitely get used to. Being called 'sweetie' wasn't too shabby, either. "I'm interested," I began. "If you're interested. We could give things a try...?"

He grinned. "It's worth a shot! But careful..." he warned. "Don't fall in love too easily."

I chuckled, biting at my bottom lip a little. "Is falling in love really how they say it is?"

He took a thoughtful sip from his coffee. "It's pretty... indescribable. And unique. Not the same experience for everyone, but something definitely unforgettable."

I felt like some kid that was listening to his much older and wiser comrade's advice on life, love and relationships. Except this comrade was now sort of... my boyfriend now?

Josh's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "I have a company gala to go to tomorrow evening. If you're not busy, I would love for you to accompany me as my date." He gave me a hopeful smile.

"Oh, Josh, I would love to, but..." I sighed. "I don't have anything to wear to something nice like that."

Josh reached over and took my hand off the table. Holding it up to his lips, he kissed the top of my knuckles, sending sharp tingles through my veins. "Sweetheart, you don't have to worry about that anymore. I'll take care of you and I'll make sure you look even more stunning than you do right now. It'd mean the world to me if you could come."

Looking in his eyes and seeing the affection in them, I couldn't possibly say no to him. "So sweet of you," I mumbled. "I'd be happy to attend."

Josh looked like he was this close to exploding with excitement. "Awesome!"

The rest of our time spent together was lovely, indulging in conversations of all topics, and it wasn't long before all of our coffee was gone. Eventually, we made our way back outside and Josh decided to walk me to my car.

"I had so much fun," I said, my arm lightly hooked around his. "Thank you, Josh."

"Of course, Tyler. This was great, I loved getting to know you a little more." Smiling, he turned me around to face him before gently resting his hands on my hips. "Can I kiss you, Tyler?"

There was that blush again, and I found myself to be a bit speechless at what was happening. Josh must have noticed because he chuckled. "Maybe just a peck?" he suggested.

I nodded, smiling. "I'd like that."

The kiss was brief, only a few seconds, but Josh's lips were so soft and warm that I felt like I could fall in love with him just over that.

"See you tomorrow, sweetheart," he said.

My voice came out in nothing more than an excited whisper. "See you tomorrow."

He kissed me on my cheek before walking off, smiling and waving as he went.

I still wasn't 100% sure what Josh meant when he said things would feel 100x better because of me having not experienced any of this before. But if what I was feeling right now in my heart was just a pre-cursor to what was to come...

I couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw first kiss bless
> 
> tyler's gonna be wrecked before he knows it


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things get a little interesting in this chapter
> 
> if you know what I mean ayeeeee lmao

I wasn't too sure how to tell my parents that I was going to a fancy company gala with my new sugar daddy/boyfriend, so I just told them I would be going out tonight and not to wait up for me.

Surprisingly, they didn't question me further as to who or where, but that was fine with me. The less questions I had to answer, the better.

Josh had told me last night that his driver would be picking me up at 4:00, so I made sure to be outside waiting for him so there would be less chance of my parents seeing me leave in God knows what.

It was a few minutes later when an expensive-looking sedan pulled into my driveway. I couldn't even begin to imagine how much this car cost, let alone what kind it actually was.

The driver, an older-looking gentleman, got out of the car and gave me a courteous nod. "Good afternoon, Mr. Joseph. I deeply apologize for the delay; there was an accident on the interstate, though I do realize that is no excuse."

I looked at my watch. It was only a few minutes after the hour. "Oh, no, you're cool," I said. "Stuff happens, you know? Can't control that."

He gave me an appreciative smile. "Thank you for your understanding, Mr. Joseph." He opened the back door and motioned for me to get in. "Well, we must be on our way to Mr. Dun's house. He is expecting you."

I nodded as I settled in to the seat, taking in how comfortable it was. As we got on down the road, I realized how surreal all of this was. Never in my wildest dreams had I thought I would be riding in a car like this, with a (driver), for God's sake.

If I was dreaming... I hoped no one pinched me.

~~~~~~~

When I got to Josh's house, I expected to be greeted by a full staff of people (maid, butler, personal assistant, pool boy and whomever else). To my surprise, though, only Josh was there waiting in the garage for us, a huge smile on his face.

As soon as the car turned off, Josh opened the door for me. "Good afternoon, sweetheart."

I gave him a small wave, smiling shlyly. "Hi Josh." Getting out of the car, I gave him a hug, already thankful to be back in his arms. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too," he said, kissing the top of my forehead. Turning to the driver, who was now waiting next to the car, he handed him a folded-up bill. "Thank you, Mr. Bens, this is for you."

He accepted it with a nod. "Greatly appreciated, Mr. Dun."

"I think Tyler and I can handle things from here. So you can take the rest of the night off." He smiled. "Tell Mrs. Bens and the kids I said hello, ok?"

He smiled back. "Thank you, Mr. Dun, I will. I will see you in the morning." He gave me a bow. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Joseph."

And with that, he disappeared through one of the doors. Guess you didn't have to tell him twice.

"He's nice," I said to Josh.

Josh nodded. "He's been working for my family since I was a kid. Almost one of us, basically."

I wondered what 'us' consisted of. Josh still had yet to tell me about his family. But I wouldn't rush it. After all, I hadn't told him about mines yet either.

Josh led me into the main part of the house. I felt like I was in one of those houses you see in the movies; everything was bright, spacious, airy, decadent and just so... lovely. And this was just the living room. "This is gorgeous," I breathed out.

"I'm glad you like it," Josh said. "I'm proud to call this place home." Grabbing my hand, he took me to the kitchen. "Can I get you something to drink?"

I shook my head. "I'm ok right now." Honestly, I felt like if I were to drink something, I might spill a drop and somehow taint the entire house.

His hands went up to my face, thumbs caressing my cheeks. "So how's my baby doll doing today?"

I giggled and there was the blush. Which would probably be the first of many, especially if he kept calling me that. "I'm doing well. Really looking forward to tonight."

"Me too. Normally, I hate going to these company events, but if you'll be with me, then maybe things will suck slightly less." He chuckled.

I smiled. "Maybe."

"Oh, that reminds me. I had my personal assistant go out and buy a suit for you. I kinda guessed on the measurements, so if it fits too big or too small on you, I promise we can go and have one made just for you."

My face lit up. "Aw, that's so sweet of you, Josh! Thank you!"

He smiled. "Anything for you, baby."

If Josh kept up with this cute pet name thing, I possibly might have to jump his bones...

"I see you're wearing your skinny jeans today," he said, looking down at my clothes. "They look perfect on you. You definitely have the body for it."

I bit my lip. "You like my body?"

"Duh, you're totally sexy." He wrapped his arms around my waist, lightly swaying me from side to side. "Can't wait to see more of it one day, if you let me."

"Me too," I said, blushing.

Before I knew it, we were kissing, slow and steady. With his hands all over my face and neck, I felt like my heart could explode at any minute. When he pulled away, dragging my bottom lip along with him, he chuckled, low and soft in my ear. "You're such a good kisser," he hummed.

"So are you," I mumbled. I was glad Josh still had a hold on me right now, because my head was starting to spin. "Never knew kissing could feel so nice."

"Hm, maybe you'll like this then?" he quipped before tilting my head up.

My body went slack against the countertop, only my fingers digging into Josh's shoulder, as he placed tiny, wet kisses all over my neck, nipping so often at the spot between my neck and ear. "Josh..." I said, my voice faint.

"So soft," he breathed out, his hot breath ghosting across my skin. "You're so pretty, Ty. Such a pretty baby."

Something between a sigh of approval and a moan came out of my mouth. I had only been with Josh for less than ten minutes and I was already close to breaking.

He chuckled. "You like it when I say stuff like that, baby doll?"

I nodded, nothing but a strained 'Mhm' coming from my throat. This was hopeless.

"Well, before you get yourself all hot and bothered, maybe we should go upstairs so you can try on your suit."

Too late for that, Josh. Too late for that.

"O-Okay," I finally breathed out, taking his hand again as he led me off to another part of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you lol


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on wattpad, I had a picture as an imagining for ty and josh at the gala.
> 
> https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/407841667/images/14bb96682af2e0e1797533626208.jpg
> 
> there it is if you want to look at it lmao

After the dinner part of the gala was over, I had learned two things. One, the company's name was GBC Enterprises (which hadn't been too hard to figure out since it was plastered all over the building). And two, they had some _good_ catering.

"You nice and full, babe?" Josh asked, his hand rubbing my shoulders as we finished up the last few bites of our dessert.

"Stuffed," I said, putting my fork down. "This was so nice, thank you Josh."

"Of course. So glad you got to come with me tonight." Standing up, he grabbed my hand and tugged on it. "Come on, I want you to meet one of my co-workers. She's really sweet."

Nodding, I stood up as well, swiping my glass of wine before he dragged me off to the other side of the dining room. Lots of unfamiliar faces and suspicious glares passed me by as I followed Josh, stirring up a bit of anxiety within me, but I pushed it down when we finally stopped in a small, pavillion-like area adjacent to the dining room.

"There she is," he said, squeezing my hand a little as we approached a woman who looked to be around Josh's age. "Jenna!" he called out.

Said girl turned around and gave him a huge smile when she saw who it was. The first thing I noticed about her were the color of her eyes: big, bright and radiant blue; I could only imagine being blessed with such beautiful eyes.

"Hi Josh!" she said, giving him a quick hug before turning to me, an excited look on her face. "And who's this cutie with you?"

"This is my new boyfriend, Tyler."

Boyfriend. Hmm. I liked the sound of that. Didn't mind being called cute either.

Not sure what to do with myself, I stuck my hand out for her to shake and managed a shy smile. "Uh, hi, I'm Tyler Joseph, nice to meet you."

"Aw, Tyler, that's a nice name," she quipped, giving me a surprisingly firm handshake. "It's nice to meet you too, I'm Jenna. Jenna Black." Her eyes went to Josh and she gave him a sly smile. "Didn't know you had your eye on someone, Mr. Dun."

Chuckling, he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "I'm full of all kinds of secrets," he said, winking a little. "And don't think I haven't seen you flirting with that new guy over in IT."

She looked down at the ground, a faint blush on her cheeks, and chuckled. "Brendon? He's cute and all, but..."

"But...?" Josh pressed.

Jenna waved him away. "Don't worry about it. I'm just happy for you guys. You two make a cute couple."

"Thank you," I said, to which Josh smiled.

"Oh! I saw your parents earlier," Jenna said. "Your mom said they were looking for you. I told them I didn't know where you were."

Josh sighed. "Yeah, I've kinda been trying to avoid them. Especially with what's been going on down at the office lately."

She nodded, biting at her lip. "Understandable?"

Looking at the both of them, I wondered what it was that they were talking about, but I didn't feel like this would be the best time to ask, so I kept quiet.

"Well, guess I better go and make my appearance to them anyway," Josh said. "Otherwise I'll never hear the end of it tomorrow."

Jenna smiled. "Sounds good. I'm probably going to get going in a little bit anyway, I have a few more finishing touches to put on that project due on Friday." She gave us a little curtsy. "Great seeing you as usual, Josh, and it was a pleasure to meet you, Tyler. I hope we see each other again soon."

"Me too," I said. "Be safe going home."

"Thank you, same to you. Good night." And with one last smile and a wave, she flounced away.

Turning to Josh, I took another sip of my wine before smiling at him. "Jenna seems sweet."

Josh laughed. "Yes, she is, that's why I wanted you to meet her. We've been friends for a _long_ time." Letting out a long breath, he turned to face me, placing a hand on my arm. "Tyler, can I ask you something?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"I want you to meet my parents. Now, I'm going to warn you, they are very set in their ways and can be kinda judgmental. Well, no, that's putting it too nicely; they pretty much think their crap comes out smelling like roses and that they piss rainbows, and anyone that thinks otherwise is full of it. So, with that being said, I really want to take things slow with them, because I don't want them to hurt your feelings in any way, because they can and will. So, if it's okay with you, could I introduce you as my new friend and then just go from there?"

I could understand having judgmental parents. My parents certainly weren't too keen at first. But they certainly never resorted to making rude and ignorant comments. So maybe this would be a good idea, after all.

"That's fine," I said, nodding. "I understand. I don't want to cause any problems with your family."

Josh shook his head. "No, no, you're not causing any problems at all, baby doll. I just know how my parents are and I don't want you to get hurt. Was just thinking that maybe if we ease into things, they'll be less... psychotic."

I chuckled. "Less psychotic is always good."

He smiled before leaning over and kissing my cheek. "Thank you for understanding, Tyler. You're so laid-back. I love that about you already."

"Thanks, so are you," I said, blushing at the compliment. "So, where to?"

"Back to the dining room. They sit in the same spot every year, so I know where to find them."

"Okay, let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I had pretty eyes but mine are the color of poop tbh lmao
> 
> that's ok tho because everyone is unique in their own way. looks aren't everything; someone can have the prettiest face but have the ugliest personality.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry momma dun

"Josh, it's about time you showed up. We've been looking all over for you!"

Josh's parents didn't look too nice. Well, mainly his mother. I couldn't really read his father's expression too well, but his mother definitely seemed to be pissed off.

"Hello Mom," Josh said politely. "Enjoying your evening so far?"

"Don't change the subject." Her focus went to me, eyes narrowing to slits. "And who is this?"

"Mom, Dad, this is my friend, Tyler," he said, clasping a hand onto my shoulder.

I extended my hand out for her to shake. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Dun."

She looked at my hand and then back up at me, the contempt clear on her face. "Charmed."

Letting my hand drop back down, I started to see why Josh was so concerned about me getting hurt. I was anything but, though; seeing such blatant snobbery was actually kind of amusing, in a way.

Josh's father spoke up. "And what do you do, err, Tyler?"

"I wait tables at a cafe," I answered.

Mrs. Dun snorted. "He's a waiter? Good Lord."

"Mom!" Josh hissed. "Don't be so rude."

"Josh, I am your mother, I am older than you and I'll do as I darn well please. And if you knew what's good for you, you'd watch your tone with me."

Noticing how Josh's jaw was starting to tighten, I gave him a little nudge in the side with my arm, as if to silently tell him 'It's not worth it.'

He must have noticed because his shoulders deflated as he let out a huge, long breath. "Anyway... We were just on our way out. Just wanted to say hello before we left. So good night and see you tomorrow."

And with that, he grabbed my hand and we marched away towards the exit before they could say another word. Noticing how tight his grip was on me, I stopped him when we got close to the doors. "Josh, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, I just..." Josh sighed, the frustration evident in his voice. "It pisses me off how... entitled my mom acts. I've told her so many times to stop being so rude and nasty to people that aren't 'up to her standards.' And it just makes me so mad, especially with what she said to you, for God's sake."

It made me sad to see Josh so upset over his parents. He kinda looked a little sexy too when he was mad, but I wasn't going to tell him that. "I'm sorry," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my head on his chest. "And I'm okay, Josh, don't worry about me. Just want you to be alright, ok?"

He nodded and rested his head on top of mines in response. "I know. I'm okay. I don't have a bad temper or anything, I swear, but whenever I have to deal with anything involving my parents... well, namely, my mom, it drives me crazy."

"Well, you've got me now," I said, pulling away from him a little so I could look up into his eyes. "Probably not much help at all, I know, but I can share some of the crazy with you. Be here to listen to you vent and stuff, if you ever feel like it." I gave him a shy smile. "That's what boyfriends do, right?"

He gave me a grateful smile before pulling me into another hug. "Right. You're so sweet to me, baby." Placing both hands on my cheeks, he placed a kiss on the top of my forehead. "Thanks for coming with me tonight. Hope it wasn't too terrible."

"I had such a great time," I said, curling my fingers around his hands. "Thank you."

"So glad to hear that." Letting me go, he jerked his head towards the doors. "Shall we take our leave, my dear?"

I smiled. "Of course."

I really didn't want to go home, but I knew we couldn't stay here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know who I want to take me home, take me home
> 
> (sorry)


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots o' flirting ahead oh boy

There was only one thing on my mind the next day at work.

Josh. Josh. Josh. And more Josh.

We had been texting on-and-off throughout my shift, mainly during the slow times when I didn't have any tables. (Which wasn't very often in the early afternoon, because of the lunch rush, but I made do with what I had.)

As it got closer to 4:00 (and the end of my shift), my manager sent me on a short break since it was now dead in here and all of the other servers had all the other down-time tasks covered already. Taking a seat in an empty booth in the corner of the restaurant, I took my phone out of my pocket and read the latest message from Josh, received thirty minutes ago.

**Josh: So is my pretty baby making lots of money today? :)**

Laughing at the thought of 'lots of money,' I typed my response back to him.

_Tyler: certainly not lots lol but enough to treat myself to something nice I guess_

_oh I'm on a break btw_

**Josh: You deserve something nice! Getting off work soon?**

_Tyler: you're sweet. :) and yep at 4pm_.

_missing you btw_

**Josh: Miss you too, sweetheart. :) Wanna come over after work?**

_Tyler: I would but my parents are forcing me to go out with them tonight_

_but trust me I would rather be over there with you haha_

**Josh: Haha, that's ok! Would love to meet your family :)**

_Tyler: soon I promise, they'll love you. <3_

**Josh: You're such a sweetheart. Wish you were here. You wouldn't believe the kind of day I had at the office today, my parents are crazy lol.**

_Tyler: well remember what I said. :) always here to listen._

**Josh: I know Ty, thanks. :) Speaking of which, maybe we could Facetime later after you get back? If you feel like it, that is.**

_Tyler: I would love to. <3 <3 <3 can't wait_

**Josh: Me neither!**

_Tyler: okay well back to work, I'll text you when I get back home, ok?_

**Josh: Okay baby doll, be good. <3**

_Tyler: i'll try but no promises ;) ttyl_

\- - - - -

It was during dinner with my parents that Josh decided to start messing with me.

**Josh: You know what's on my mind?**

_Tyler: what_

**Josh: Those gorgeous little sounds you were making when I was kissing your neck last night.**

"But I mean, you really have to think about the current state of affairs and how it's going to affect us as citizens. We have to really pay attention to these things."

"Your father's right, Tyler, you need to be more concerned about politics."

_Tyler: jeez_

**Josh: Sorry, too blunt?**

_Tyler: no it's not that just_

_guess I kinda forgot about that part happening_

**Josh: If you forgot that quickly, I must not have done it well enough. ;)**

"Just think about it, Tyler, you could be an excellent leader one day."

_Tyler: oh trust me_

_you did it well it's just_

_jeez I'm blushing now_

**Josh: Wish I could see that blush, you look so pretty when you blush.**

_Tyler: aw :) well if tomato faces are your thing_

**Josh: They totally are. :P**

"All you have to do is give up those silly dreams of writing songs and go make something useful of your life. Songwriting is not going to pay the bills, son."

_Tyler: you're silly_

**Josh: But did you like it when I did that?**

_Tyler: mhm it was really nice, your lips are so soft. it was ticklish too, but not like the 'tickle your sides till you laugh' kind of ticklish. if that makes any sense?_

**Josh: Haha well sounds like your neck is one of your erogenous zones, baby doll.**

My parents' worthless rambling about all of the things that "they" want "me" to accomplish slowly started to fade into the background as I furiously typed away.

_Tyler: erogenous zone huh_

_that sounds really exotic_

**Josh: You spelled "erotic" wrong. ;)**

_Tyler: shush lol_

_so do you uhh have one too?_

**Josh: Of course. :) You'll have to find out for yourself where they are though.**

_Tyler: aww lame. :( I don't even know where my own are.. except my neck apparently._

**Josh: You'll find out for yourself too. <3**

_Tyler: gosh dang it josh, now you have me wanting you to.. you know._

**Josh: Hmm...?**

_Tyler: you know what I mean gosh_

**Josh: Nope, I'm gonna make you say it! :)**

_Tyler: ugh fine, I want you to kiss my neck again. <3 <3 <3_

**Josh: I want to again as well. ;) We'll have to get on that soon, huh?**

_Tyler: definitely. omg I'm supposed to be eating and pretending like I am enjoying this, and here I am talking to you about neck kissing lol_

**Josh: You could have ignored me. :P**

_Tyler: ugh go awwaaayyyy lol_

**Josh: Haha I'll let you eat your dinner, just text me when you get home sweetheart.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this kinda sucks but I am enjoying writing this so much


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright I'm done uploading what I have so far lmao hope you guys are enjoying so far
> 
> i'm pretty crap at writing relationship stuff because I have no experience whatsoever in that area
> 
> edit: somehow or another I forgot the first part of the chapter lmao my bad it should make more sense now

**Josh: Wanna go have a picnic in the park**?

It had been two weeks or so since Josh and I had started dating. For the past few days, all he had been talking about was how he wanted to take me out on a "proper" date. (Even though, to me, the coffee shop and the gala were considered dates, but hey, I was gonna let him have his fun.)

_Tyler: mm, lunch in the park sounds good. :)_

**Josh: Great, it's a date then! :)**

**How about around 1:30 at that park near the library?**

_Tyler: perfect, see you then. :)_

  - - - - -

When I pulled into the park, I could already see a mess of red hair in the distance, sitting on an orange blanket. Figures that Josh would have a blanket just as bright as he was.

Reaching around in the backseat, I felt around for the bouquet of flowers that I had just bought for Josh from the grocery. I wasn't sure what his favorite kind of flower was, so I decided to get tulips and hope for the best.

Holding the bouquet behind my back, I made my way across the grass to where I had saw Josh just a few moments prior. But he must have saw me get out of my car, because he was now walking to meet me halfway.

I gave him a shy smile as we approached either other. "Hi there."

He gave me a sweet smile in return. "Hey Tyler, good to see you."

"You too," I said, before standing up on my tippy-toes and kissing Josh on the cheek. "I have something for you."

His eyes lit up and his smile got even bigger. "Really? Aw, you shouldn't have, baby."

Taking my hand out from behind my back, I showed him the flowers. "Tah-dah."

"Aw! They're so pretty!"

I smiled. "These are for you, dear."

Before I met Josh, the idea of me calling any future lover a pet name was kinda awkward. (Well, the idea of me doing anything romantic was kinda awkward) But Josh always called me such sweet things, so I wanted to do the same to him. And what better time to start than now, I guess?

Burying his nose in the petals, he took in the aroma from the flowers. "Mm, they smell so good." Looking back up at me, he grinned. "They kinda smell like you. Or I guess you smell like them?"

I chuckled. "I guess flowers are my asethetic."

"Or maybe you're their asethetic." He laughed.

Giggling, I knocked him on the arm. "Shush."

"Seriously, baby, thank you so much for the flowers." Kissing me on the top of my forehead, I felt a weird sense of satisfaction and validation rush through my veins. "I got you something too!"

"Ooh, I wanna see!"

"After we eat," he told me, grabbing my hand. "Come on, let's go."

I grinned. "Lame-o."

Josh led me over to our spot and I smiled when I saw the traditional picnic basket laying on the blanket. "So whatcha got in there, Mr. Dun?"

He stuck his tongue out at me and smiled. "Sit and you shall see, my friend."

We both sat down and I watched as Josh opened the basket and pulled out lunch meat sandwiches, a bag of grapes and two cans of Red Bull. "Not exactly the most fanciest picnic lunch, but I tried," Josh said, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Looks good to me." I happily took one of the cans of Red Bull. "How'd you know I love this stuff?"

He chuckled. "Because I love it too and great minds think alike?"

Laughing, I opened the Red Bull with a click and a faint 'hiss.' "Makes sense."

We ate our sandwiches and grapes in silence, taking in the scenery and the gentle breeze blowing in the air. I couldn't help but to glance over at Josh every once and a while, still in awe that I was with such a handsome and thoughtful young man (and that such a man actually liked me BACK in that way, for once).

"This is such a beautiful park," Josh said, finally breaking the silence when he finished eating.

"It is," I agreed.

"But you know what?" He reached over and took my hand into his. "You're still the prettiest thing here, Tyler."

Blushing, I made an almost inhumane sound at the compliment. "Oh, s-stop," I stuttered.

He smiled. "You're so cute when you blush."

"Ha-ha, very funny." I poked his arm. "You never blush."

Scooting closer to me, he nuzzled his face into his my neck, chuckling. "It takes a little bit of something else to make me start blushing."

Giggling at the contact, I couldn't help but to wonder if Josh meant what I thought he meant. "Feels like deja-vu," I said, wishing that he would do just a _little_ bit more than just tickle my neck with his nose.

"You're so sweet," he said before pressing a single kiss to my jaw. "Wanna see your present now?"

I really wanted him to do that again; just having him kiss my neck would be the greatest present of all. But I would be a good boy. "Yes please."

Leaning over, he reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a red, heart-shaped box with the name 'Decadence of Bliss Chocolates' on it. "Candy!" he exclaimed.

Josh had the cheesiest grin on his face and I couldn't help but to start giggling. "I love chocolate. Thank you so much, Jish!" I said before throwing my arms around him in a hug.

He seemed excited that I actually liked it. I wondered if he had been worried I wouldn't or something. "Try one," he urged me.

Untying the bow, I slipped the lid off the box and picked a random chocolate. Taking a bite, I could have orgasmed right then and there. It was sweet, creamy, lush and basically everything a chocolate should be. "This is amazing," I moaned. "You try one."

He shook his head. "No, no, it's yours, sweetheart."

I pouted. "Aw, lame."

He brought his finger up to his face and made a 'Hmm' sound, tapping thoughtfully on his lips. "Well, if you wanna kiss me and give me a little taste that way, I wouldn't say no to that," he said, a sly look on his face.

Smiling, I moved in a little closer to him. "Fine by me." Placing my free hand on his shoulder, I swallowed my fear and leaned in to him. We hadn't really kissed since the peck he gave me after dropping me off from the gala two weeks back, and I certainly hadn't initiated any of the few, previous ones we had shared. So this was a jump for me.

My lips hovering by his, I couldn't help the tiny giggle that left my lips. "S-Sorry," I mumbled.

He smiled. "You don't have to feel nervous about kissing me, baby doll," he whispered, his breath ghosting over my face. "Go as slow as you want to."

That gave me the confidence I needed and I finally placed my lips on his, giving him tiny, soft kisses. As he returned my kisses, his hands roaming around my cheeks and neck, all I could focus on was how our lips made such pretty sounds together and how my skin currently felt like it was on fire.

A gust of wind blew over us as Josh pulled away and pressed those delicate, wet kisses to my neck and down to my collarbone. The breathy noise I made was carried away with the rustling of the trees, overwhelming my senses.

Making his way back up my neck, he nipped at the line of my jaw before kissing me again. "You like that, baby boy?" he murmured, placing kisses on my cheekbones and the corners of my lips.

"Mhm," I hummed, my fingers clawing at the fabric on his shirt. "Make me feel so loved," I mumbled.

He gave me another kiss before resting his forehead against mines. "You are loved."

Closing my eyes and taking in what was going on around me, I almost felt like crying. I felt so happy that I was with Josh. But I also felt sad because the only thing that I could keep thinking of was what Josh told me when we first met.

_But careful... Don't fall in love too easily._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this started out really fun, then turned really fluffy, then turned kinda ;) ;) ;) then got kinda mushy and uncertain at the end sorry
> 
> tyler's wrecked percentage: 62%


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, fluff and more fluff my frens <3  
> and some intimate lovey stuff because I'm a slut for that not even gonna lie

A few weeks later, Josh invited me over to stay the night at his place.

 

**Josh: Missing my Ty. :( Wanna come over and stay the night?**

 

_Tyler: missing you too dear. <3 I'd love to. when should I come over?_

 

**Josh: Mr. Bens can pick you up at 4:30, if that's okay? I don't want my baby boy driving when he doesn't have to.**

 

_Tyler: awe you sure? I don't mind driving_

 

**Josh: Positive. You're mine, sweetheart, and you deserve the best.**

 

Reading the words 'you're mine' and knowing that it was coming from the guy I was absolutely infatuated with made a shiver run through my body.

 

_Tyler: 4:30 is perfect love_

 

**Josh: Great, I'll be home at 5, so I'll see you then!**

 

_Tyler: ok :) oh josh, can I bring my plushie with me? can't sleep without it. (i'm a child I know)_

 

**Josh: Of course, baby doll, bring whatever you need. Not a child at all, I still have my teddy bear stored away somewhere in my house. ;) See you in a bit.**

 

_Tyler: lol... you're silly. see you soon josh_

 

\- - - - -

 

Lounging around on Josh's couch, I waited out the last few minutes until he was (hopefully) back home. I had already put my overnight bag in Josh's room and took a few moments to peek around the rest of the upstairs that I hadn't seen yet, so needless to say, I was starting to get a little antsy.

 

Smoothing out my pants and tank, I hoped that I looked alright and not totally crazy. No matter how much primping and preparation I did, I always felt like I could look just a _little_ bit better for Josh.

 

Josh loved to tell me I looked beautiful, though, especially when I sent him early morning, sleepy-in-bed selfies or even when I sent him the occasional “outfit of the day” picture.

 

It was actually kind of absurd how much I loved being praised by him. I lived for it. I could probably even die for it, if the last ever sound that ran through my ears was Josh calling me his 'pretty baby.'

 

My face lit up and I got excited when I heard a key scraping against the lock, turning it open. Standing to my feet, I watched as the door opened and in came my Joshua.

 

He smiled as soon as he saw me. “Good evening, sweetheart.”

 

“Hi love,” I breathed out, hurrying over to give him a hug. “I missed you.”

 

“Aw, I missed you too baby.” He pecked a kiss onto my lips. “Excited to see me?”

 

“Of course.” I didn't even care that my voice was being stupid right now and wouldn't go any higher than an excited whisper. “It's been a while.”

 

He held me with him for a while, swaying us back and forth on our feet. “Mmm, so good to see you, babe. It's been quite a day at the office, believe me...”

 

I pulled back from him, teeth worrying at my bottom lip. “Aww, wanna talk about it?”

 

Josh shook his head, a soft smile on his lips. “No, that's okay, Ty. I just need to relax, is all.”

 

I nodded, my hand going to grab his. “Well, let's sit down then.”

 

He led me to the big armchair and sat down first, then patted the top of his thighs. “Wanna sit in my lap, baby boy?”

 

If I looked close enough, I could see a hint of mischief in Josh's eyes, but I saw that he meant well, so I nodded. “Sure.” Climbing into his lap, I let my legs dangle off the side of the chair as I rested my head on Josh's shoulder. Being this close to Josh like this was exhilarating and he smelled _so_ good.

 

“Comfy?”

 

Biting my lip again, I nodded. “Mhm.”

 

He chuckled before leaning over and kissing my cheek. “You're such a good boy.” I really hoped he didn't feel the shiver that went through my body. “How has your day been?”

 

“Good,” I said, twirling a strand of Josh's hair around my fingers. “I'm off work for a few days, so I went to the mall with my mom this afternoon and I got some new clothes. I love them.”

 

“Bet they're sick.”

 

I grinned. “Totally. Got a new pair of skinnies that I'm sure you'll like.”

 

He smiled. “Can't wait to see them on you.”

 

“Wanna see you in yours,” I mumbled.

 

“I promise I'll wear some tomorrow, just for you.” He kissed at my neck a little, making me giggle. “Definitely ready to get out of these work clothes.”

 

“You look nice in business casual,” I said, toying a little with the buttons on his collar. “Maybe even a little sexy.”

 

“Ooh, such naughty words,” Josh teased before laughing. “You think I'm sexy?”

 

“I do.” I could have swore that I felt something poking at my leg, but I wasn't going to say anything.

 

“I think you're sexy too, baby doll.” He kissed me, soft and sweet. “I have an idea, if you're down?”

 

“Shoot.”

 

Leaning close to my ear, he whispered out his idea. “Wanna take a shower together?”

 

\- - - - -

 

It was a little awkward getting undressed in front of Josh. Well, not exactly in front of, since I made him go in the bathroom and get things ready while I got naked.

 

Taking a look at myself in the full-length mirror Josh had by his bed, I sighed. I had always been a little self-conscious about my body and exposing myself to my significant other had always been a long-standing fear of mine.

 

But... Josh made me feel safe. Like he was the only person who _wouldn't_ judge me.

 

“Ready when you are!” I heard Josh yell over the sound of the shower.

 

Sucking in a deep breath, I willed myself over to the bathroom door, my hand trembling a little as I opened it. A wall of steam immediately hit me in the face when I came in. Josh sure liked it hot.

 

“Won't be able to find you in all of this steam,” I said, chuckling a little.

 

I heard him laugh. “Already in the shower, babe!”

 

Sliding open the shower door, I was surprised to see a very naked Josh, already drenched and practically glowing. It took me a few moments to realize that I was standing there gawking.

 

Josh gave me an amused look. “Enjoying the view?”

 

“U-uh, hi,” I stuttered over my words as I stepped inside with him, shutting the door behind me. “You're naked.”

 

“So are you,” Josh quipped, a smirk playing at his lips. “Ever seen another person naked before?”

 

I shook my head. “Never.” This had _definitely_ been worth the wait, though.

 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm not trying to make a move on you or force you to do anything you don't want to. We go at our own pace, with whatever feels comfortable for you, Ty.”

 

Nodding, I smiled. I knew there was a reason he made me feel safe. “Can I wash your hair?”

 

It felt a little ordinary, yet extremely special as Josh and I washed each others hair and bodies, making small talk as we went. Slowly, the nervousness and initial awkwardness faded away as we slowly got clean, exchanging a simple kiss every now and then.

 

While I rinsed the rest of the soap, I noticed that Josh had stopped moving and was simply just staring at me. “Is everything okay?” I asked, a little confused.

 

“Everything's fine, it's just...” He trailed off, sighing a little. “You look so beautiful like this.”

 

I felt my breath catch in my throat. “Like this?”

 

“Yeah. Just the wet hair, that blush across your neck and chest and how lovely your eyes look.”

 

“Josh...” I whispered, my voice barely audible over the water.

 

Back pressing against the shower wall, my own hands searching for their home on Josh's skin, he kissed me so slowly and with more passion than I ever knew a person could have. His lips trailed from my mouth to my neck, kissing and nipping at the curve of my jaw.

 

I knew I was wrecked when I heard him mutter 'pretty baby' into my ear, a hand grabbing a fistful of my hair. My fingers scratching down his back, a soft moan left my lips and I closed my eyes.

 

“You're excited, baby,” Josh stated, chuckling a little. He sounded almost as excited as I was.

 

I wasn't going to say how aroused I felt, though I think the state of my lower regions pretty much told all. “A little,” I said, the blush that I had intensifying by the second.

 

“Don't be embarrassed, baby doll.” Josh guided me into his arms, switching our places so that I stood in the middle of the stream. “So happy that you're feeling good, Ty.”

 

Shivering a little at the return of the sensation from the water, I rested my head on his shoulder and started to giggle. I really didn't know why I was laughing. Maybe it was the arousal, maybe it was the intimacy running through my veins, or maybe it was the simple fact that I was with my boyfriend, raging boner and all, in a shower that was quickly going cold.

 

Josh quickly started to laugh along with me. “What's so funny, Ty?”

 

I shook my head, still chuckling. “I dunno, I'm just... happy. Happy to be here in this moment. Happy to be with you.” Closing my eyes again, I smiled and let out a shaky breath.

 

_Happy to be falling in love._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone's falling in loooooooove  
> (not me lmao)  
> tyler's wrecked percentage: 89%


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you do when you are recovering from food poisoning and haven't slept in a day?  
> write joshler of course

My knees were being stupid and wobbly by the time we got out of the shower, so Josh decided to take it upon himself to carry me bridal-style out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. It probably was really a sight to see, with my lanky self hanging onto him for dear life.

 

“Aren't you going to dry all the way off?” I asked Josh after he placed me down on the bed before sitting down next to me.

 

“Nah, I let nature do the rest,” Josh answered, chuckling.

 

“Gross,” I teased him, poking him playfully on the side.

 

Laughing, he grabbed my waist and pulled me close so he could kiss my cheek. “You nice and squeaky clean?”

 

Chuckling, I nodded. “Yep, thanks to you. My skin will be as dry as a bone any minute though.”

 

“I have this super cool lotion that I just started using. It's hypoallergenic and really light, which is good, because I break out easily.” Josh jabbed his finger back towards the bathroom. “Want me to go and get it so you can try it out?”

 

I nodded, probably much too excitedly. “Yes please.”

 

“Okay, be right back.” He jumped off the bed and went back into the bathroom. Burying my face in my hands, I stifled the giggles when I saw Josh's backside as he walked away. I had just taken a shower (and _made_ out) with him, yet here I was giggling like a schoolgirl at the sight of his butt.

 

That made perfect sense.

 

Well, really, _none_ of this made sense. It was all surreal.

 

I never wanted it to end though.

 

Just as quickly as he had left, Josh was back again, a bottle of lotion now in hand. “Tah-dah,” he sang out.

 

“And Jishwa returns,” I said back.

 

He raised an eyebrow, a quizzical look on his face. “Jishwa?”

 

I shrugged. “I dunno, I just came up with that.”

 

Smiling, he joined me back on the bed. “It's cute, I like it.” He scooted over so that he sat directly in front of me, legs looped over each other. “I have another idea, if you're down?”

 

Josh could tell me to build a rocket ship and fly it to outer space right now and I would gladly oblige. “Lay it on me.”

 

“Well, seeing that we just took a shower together, I was wondering if you wanted to... you know, help each other put lotion on? I can tell you're a little shy about touching me, and that's totally, absolutely okay, trust me. But I figured trying that might be a friendly way of us getting used to touching each other.”

 

The idea of it wasn't too bad; any reason to get to touch Josh was good enough for me. But I couldn't help but to wonder where things could go once our hands got going. “Does that mean you'll touch down around my.. you know..?”

 

Josh shook his head profusely. “No, no, no, not at all, baby. No intimate areas at all. Just exploratory touch. Only if it's okay with you, though. I don't ever want to make you uncomfortable.”

 

I shook my head, smiling a little. I didn't know what I could have possibly done to deserve someone as sweet and caring as Josh. “If you were, I'd tell you,” I said. “I want you to. And I want to too.”

 

He smiled and that was all that we needed between us before the lotion was opened and drizzled into Josh's confident hands and my own shaky, hesitant ones.

 

Josh's skin was so warm, even though it was still slick from the shower. Fingers sliding up and down his biceps, I felt every ripple and muscle underneath his skin. I hadn't known he was this muscular till now; it made me feel a bit insecure about my thin frame, but if Josh didn't say anything, then I wouldn't either.

 

I closed my eyes, my breath coming out in a soft shudder as his hands rubbed the cream onto my neck and collarbone. I didn't know what it was about my neck, but I just wanted Josh to do _everything_ to it.

 

Kiss it, lick it, bite it, wrap his hands--

 

“You doing okay there, baby doll?”

 

I came out of my daydream to an obviously concerned, yet slightly amused Josh. “O-Oh, I'm fine,” I stuttered, moving my hands back down to his abdomen.

 

“Looks like you were spaced out for a minute there,” he said. “Should I stop?”

 

“No!” I said, a little too quickly, to which he raised another eyebrow. “Um, I mean, no you're good.”

 

He chuckled before moving his hands down to my sides, resting right underneath my hipbones. “Are you liking this?”

 

I nodded, my eyes closing again as his fingers brushed over my ribcage. “Josh,” I whispered out, my hands stilling on his skin. “Are you a virgin?”

 

Josh shook his head. “No, I'm not. I lost mine a few years ago.”

 

I took his hands off of my body and instead interlocked our fingers together. “Is it okay that I'm a virgin?”

 

He let out something between a sigh and a scoff, almost as if he were surprised I even asked that. “Oh my gosh, of course, it is, sweetheart,” he said, his voice soft and slow, like it always got when we were talking about something important. “Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. Sometimes I wish I had waited longer, and you shouldn't have to have that regret. Don't give it away until you meet someone that will cherish it and treat you like the absolute princess that you are.”

 

I felt like crying with how sweet and affectionate Josh was being to me right now. “You think I'm a princess?”

 

“More than that,” Josh said, squeezing my hands. “You're my world.”

 

“Y-You're my world too,” I said, tripping over my words and emotions. “I... um...” There were three words that I really wanted to say to Josh, but I couldn't shake the fear that he wouldn't say it back to me, so I threw my arms around him and gave him a hug instead.

 

He kindly returned the hug, rubbing my back. “What were you going to say, baby?”

 

“I was going to say... that I'm hungry,” I lied. Well, that part really _wasn't_ a lie.

 

Josh started to laugh. “We go from sentimentality to food, you're just my kind of guy, Ty.”

 

 _That was a close one,_ I thought. I gave him a sheepish smile. “Can we go eat?”

 

“There's a really good Italian place Downtown. I'd love to take you there if you wanna go.”

 

“Let's do it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tyler's wrecked percentage: 95%
> 
> the references are strong in this one
> 
> he almost dropped the l-bomb but I'm not gonna do the thing (YET)


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: never mind guys suck lmaooooo

“You look great, Josh.”

 

We were in his car, driving to the restaurant, and I almost could have mistaken myself for flying when Josh turned to look at me and gave me _that_ smile. “Thanks, baby,” he said, his voice smooth and sure, just how I liked it. “You look lovely as usual.”

 

When he reached over and took my hand, our palms laying together on the side of my thigh, I felt the butterflies being stirred up in my stomach. Him and I had never held hands before, like this, and I dared say the intimacy rushing through my veins rivaled what I had felt with him earlier in the shower.

 

_Josh was mine. So, so mine._

 

Squeezing his hand a little, I closed my eyes and listened to the hum of the road noise and the sound of the radio, a pleased, almost delirious sigh leaving my lips.

 

\- - - - -

 

The restaurant was crowded for a Friday night, as was to be expected, but Josh and I had our table in the corner, comfortably nestled away from the main hubbub and action in the restaurant. Which, honestly, was completely fine by me, because being around too many people made me anxious.

 

Our waitress was a bubbly brunette named Debby, who immediately made us feel welcome. I told Josh I thought she was absolutely adorable, and he agreed with me, so we had a good laugh over that. It was nice to know that Josh was so open-minded, and not the type of guy that would bite your head off and turn completely psycho if you even mentioned finding another person cute.

 

Josh had a bottle of wine brought to our table, with a name I couldn't even pronounce, and it tasted absolutely lovely, even better than the wine I had at the gala. My parents didn't keep much alcohol in the house, and I was usually too lazy to go and buy myself some, so it was a nice treat to have.

 

After our spectacular dinner and a few glasses of wine, I was feeling warm and fuzzy. Certainly not tipsy, but relaxed... so, so relaxed next to Josh, my head leaned on his shoulder.

 

“So how was it?” Josh asked.

 

“Wonderful. I think the clean plate says it all,” I said, chuckling. “Thank you for taking me here. You're spoiling me so much, love, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it.”

 

“That's the idea, right?” he hummed into my ear. “Spoiling my baby doll rotten.” Running a hand through my hair, he laughed a little. “Aww, you're blushing, baby.”

 

“I think I've been blushing since I saw you earlier, honestly,” I said, giggling. Playing at the hem of his shirt, I closed my eyes. The wine was definitely catching up with me.

 

Josh must have noticed because he giggled as well. “Getting sleepy?”

 

“Sleepy,” I repeated, then buried my face in his shirt so he wouldn't hear me. “Andinlove.”

 

“What was that, Ty?”

 

Taking my head back out, I smiled. “Nothing.”

 

“You're silly,” he said, tapping the tip of my nose with his finger.

 

I shook my head. “I don't wanna fall asleep just yet, though. Wanna stay up late with my J.”

 

He smiled. “Mm, I'm your J?”

 

I bit my lip. “All mines.”

 

Winking at me, he kissed my cheek. “All of me?”

 

“Not all of you, yet,” I murmured, blush burning at my face and neck.

 

“Well, regardless of whenever you want it, it's yours, doll face.” He took my hand and squeezed it, a gentle smile on his face. “And only yours. I'll make your first time so special for you, I promise.”

 

“You already make me feel so special,” I said, smiling.

 

The thought of being that close to Josh in _that_ way was exhilarating. I imagined rose petals, sweet-smelling candles, soft music and him being so gentle and sweet with me. I imagined his body glowing with sweat and the moans he would make, calling me pretty things and taking me to the stars.

 

“Spacing out again?” Josh chuckled. “Is that our cue to head back to my place?”

 

Giving him an embarrassed smile, I nodded. “Please?”

 

The walk back to the car and the drive home was all a bit of a fuzzy, yet strangely warm blur. Head leaned on the window and Josh's hand on my thigh, I slowly ascended to my own Cloud Nine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tyler is sleepy and soft and so in love and he wants josh to make love to him so badly aw
> 
> I already have ideas for the scene because of certain "visual research" I've been doing if you know what I mean
> 
> SOON


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's gonna get the feels going, I promise you that. I felt all warm and fuzzy and teary-eyed after writing it so hopefully you will too lol.

"So who's this little guy right here?" Josh had my plushie in his hands, a big smile on his face. We had been putting our pajamas on and he saw it sticking out of my bag, so he had to take a look.

I returned the smile, blushing a bit in embarassment. "That's Mr. Stuffins."

He giggled. "Cute. Does Mr. Stuffins want to sleep in the bed with us tonight?"

My eyes lit up and I gave him an eager nod. "Yes please."

Josh giggled again before carefully placing Mr. Stuffins down near the pillows. "You're absolutely adorable, baby doll," he said, ruffling my hair. "You look like you're a bit more awake now."

I nodded. I was still a little sleepy, but just being around Josh was so exciting that I knew I couldn't possibly fall asleep just yet. "Guess I got my second wind."

"Well, we can stay up as late as you want, baby. We've got nothing but time."

Smiling, I played with my fingers, turning and twisting them together. "I'm feeling kinda cuddly, I think...?"

He laughed as he pulled his night shirt over his head. "You don't sound too sure."

"I've never cuddled with anyone before," I began, twisting my fingers even tighter. "So I'm not sure if the cuddly feeling is just like affection or... indigestion. Maybe both."

Josh laughed again, even harder. "Yes, maybe both." Coming over to me, he kissed the top of my head. "We had too much Italian food, doll face."

"It was so good though," I said.

He nodded. "It really was. Oh, and if you were asking me to cuddle with you, the answer is heck yes. I'm gonna go and grab something from my office real quick, then I'll be back." He smiled. "You and Mr. Stuffins make yourself comfy on the bed."

Smiling, those butterflies started to come back full-force as I thought about what was to come. "We will."

Climbing onto the bed, I slipped underneath the covers, the cool sheets feeling lovely against my otherwise warm skin. Snuggling down, little 'ol me started to feel so special and important, in my boyfriend's big bed that smelled _so_ much like him.

I think I loved his scent just as much as I loved being praised by him. I loved it how hours after returning home from seeing him or doing whatever, I could still smell his scent on me and taste him on my lips. It was intoxicating.

"Back."

The smile came back to my face when Josh appeared again, a small speaker in his hand. "Missed you," I mumbled. "What's that for?"

"Thought you might wanna listen to some soft music while we cuddle," he said, placing the speaker next to the nightstand on the other side of the bed. "And I missed you too, angel."

A shiver ran down my spine at that name. "Josh..." I said, my voice wavering.

"Hm?"

"Call me that again, please," I said, sounding a bit more desperate than I wanted to.

He gave me a surprised look, but it quickly turned into a knowing smile. "You like it when I call you that, angel face?"

I nodded, biting my lip. "I do. You call me such pretty things, I love it."

He climbed into bed and kissed my cheek. "Can't help it. You're so good to me, Ty."

I smiled, feeling that sense of validation run through me again. "No, that's you, J."

Soft music began to fill the room as Josh scooted closer to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and the other around my hipbone. "Is this comfy?" he asked.

I returned the favor by wrapping one arm behind his neck and laying the other across his tummy. "Perfect," I said.

"Love what you're wearing by the way," he said.

I looked down at myself. I just had on my boxer briefs and my most prized possession, my floral kimono, which currently hung open, exposing my chest. "Thank you," I said, blushing.

He slowly ran his hand over the fabric and then smiled. "This is stunning. So soft and cool."

"Thanks." I giggled, then looked down, a bit self-conscious. "It makes me feel beautiful when I wear it."

"You're breath-taking, baby doll." He placed a small kiss on my lips. "And don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

There were those butterflies again. "You're gorgeous, Josh," I replied back. Tightening my hold on him, I continued, my eyes on him the whole time. "I love how bright and messy your hair is and that little nose ring you have. I love how soft your skin is and how your eyes crinkle when you smile and laugh. I love how caring and sweet you are, yet how protective you can be too. I love everything about you, Jishwa."

Josh stuck his bottom lip out and made an 'aww' sound. "You're gonna make me cry," he said, laughing a little, blinking rapidly and rolling his eyes up.

"If you cry, I'll cry," I warned, giggling. Even though I could probably cry on command right about now.

"Well since you said such lovely things about me..." Josh took his hand off my side and placed it on my cheek, stroking my face softly. "I love your smile and I love how absolutely endearing you look when you laugh. I love how you can make me laugh and the fact that you keep surprising me every minute. Love those mocha eyes of yours and how they hold so much innocence and affection in them. I love how you make me feel, Ty, and I want to do absolutely anything I can to make you happy." When he finished talking, he kissed me, long and sweet. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

I was biting back the tears now. "Josh..." I whispered.

A single tear slowly trickled down his face and he smiled a little. "Ty, can I tell you something?"

"Tell me anything," I breathed out.

"I love you." He gave me another kiss and that was all it took for the tears to start streaming down my cheeks. "I'm so in love with you."

Sniffling, I gave him the most absolutely elated, weepy and totally wrecked smile I could manage. "I love you too, Josh. So much."

Wiping my tears away, he smiled. "I broke my own rule. 'Don't fall in love too easily.' But I don't regret it one single bit."

"Me neither," I said, leaning in and kissing him with as much love as I had in me. "Is it possible to die from being so happy?"

"I sure hope not. I'd lose myself if I didn't have you." He changed our positions so that my head laid on his chest, his fingers stroking my hair softly. "Are you getting sleepy again, angel?"

"Yeah, cuddling and crying takes a lot out of you," I murmured, smiling. "Can we sleep?"

"Of course." He pulled the covers fully up over top of us. "Feel free to let me know if you get too cold or too hot."

"I'm just fine," I replied. Kissing him again, I smiled. "You're a good cuddle buddy."

He smiled back. "So are you." Reaching over to the lamp on the nightstand, he switched it off.

"Good night Josh, I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Good night."

Drowsiness and adoration washing over me, I thought about love and plushies as I drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tyler's wrecked percentage: 100%
> 
> mr. stuffins is the main mvp tho
> 
> josh showing his soft side and tyler just being the pretty pastel kimono baby boy that he is

**Author's Note:**

> {kudos, comments and all that fun stuff are always appreciated! thanks for reading!}


End file.
